None
Not applicable
The invention relates generally to a method of cleaning the flow lines of a dispensing system for potable liquid products and, more particularly, a method and product that provides for complete removal of residual harsh caustic or acidic cleaning material from the lines after cleaning thereby preventing inadvertent consumption of the harsh or potentially toxic material along with subsequently dispensed potable liquid.
Many restaurants, bars, taverns, entertainment venues and the like provide refreshments including beverages such as draft beer or soft drinks for purchase and consumption by their customers. Often these beverages are supplied to the business in bulk and dispensed through an appropriate beverage dispensing system into a cup or glass for consumption by the customer. Draft beer, for example, is proved by the brewery in a bulk container, such as a beer barrel or keg. Normally a line, such as a PVC line, runs from the pressurized barrel to the tap or faucet. The server opens the tap and the beer under pressure flows out into a cup or other container. Likewise, soft drinks are provided in canisters and served through a gas-pressurized system.
To maintain the freshness and purity of the dispensed beverages, the lines require periodic cleaning. For example, draft beer lines are cleaned on a regular basis. Despite the type of draft beer line cleaning equipment that is used, the cleaning process includes two general steps: 1). injection and circulation of cleaning solution through the draft lines to remove organic soils, protein, deposits and bacteria and 2). rinsing of the lines, usually with plain water, to ensure that all cleaning solution has been flushed from the lines.
The chemicals used to clean and disinfect the lines are manufactured in concentrated form and diluted, usually one (1) to three (3) ounces of cleaner to gallon of water. The cleaning chemicals used to clean beverage flow lines generally are harsh, being caustic, having a relatively high pH. In other applications, harsh acidic cleaning solutions may be used. In any event, it is imperative that all cleaning solution be flushed and purged from the lines before the lines are reconnected and consumable product flows through the lines. If there is residual harsh or caustic cleaning solution left in the lines, it can be dispensed along with the next beverage and inadvertently be consumed, causing a health and safety risk. Because the cleaning solutions essentially are clear, heretofore no really good method of determining that the cleaning solution has been purged from the lines has been available.
It is among the various aspects and objects of the invention to provide a method for ensuring that harsh, caustic, acidic or potentially toxic cleaning materials are removed from a beverage dispensing system after cleaning to prevent inadvertent consumption of the material by a consumer.
It is also is among the various aspects and objects of the present invention to provide a method of determining when cleaning solution has been completely purged from the flow lines for potable fluids, such as beer or soft drink. Also, the present invention provides for the detection of spills of the caustic cleaning solution before the solution can cause harm or damage.
Another aspect of the invention is a potable liquid flow line cleaning solution that includes a stable color indicator so that the user can visually determine when all the colored cleaning solution has been flushed from the lines. The cleaning solution is provided as a concentrated cleaning solution including a color indicator that maintains a readily visualized color upon dilution of the concentrated cleaning solution in water. The color indicator does not separate from the cleaning solution while stored even in high pH environment. The invention provides a concentrated cleaning solution including a color indicator that maintains the coloring agent in concentration even in low pH environment.
In accordance with one preferred aspect of the invention, a method is provided of assuring the removal of any residual harsh caustic, acidic or hazardous cleaning solution from beverage dispensing flow lines after cleaning so as to prevent inadvertent consumption of the cleaning solution along with a subsequently dispensed beverage. The invention provides for cleaning potable liquid flow lines, for example draft beer lines, with a high pH, caustic cleaning solution that includes a compatible color indicator in solution. The cleaning solution with the color indicator is provided in a concentrated form. The cleaning solution is diluted in an appropriate amount of water to yield an effective cleaning solution having a color indicator that can easily be visualized when flowing through the beverage lines. The cleaning solution then is purged or rinsed from the lines with clear liquid, for example water, until the discharged rinse water is free of color, thereby indicating that any residual cleaning material has been removed from the lines. A further safety feature of the present invention is that if any of the colored cleaning solution is inadvertently introduced into the beverage, for example, inadvertently introduced into the beer keg, the subsequently dispensed beverage would be tinted, indicating that it should be discarded and the lines reflushed.
The cleaning solution having a color indicator allows for easy visualization of any spills or splashes of the solution so that it can be removed from the user""s skin or other surfaces before the caustic cleaning solution causes any harm or damage.
The invention provides a high pH cleaning solution in which the color indicator does not separate from the cleaning solution, either in the concentrated form or the diluted form. One embodiment of the invention provides concentrated cleaning solution comprising caustic potash as the active ingredient. The concentrated solution has a pH of approximately 10 to 15, for example 13. The concentrated cleaning solution also includes an indicator comprising a dye, for example a blue dye that remains in solution in the concentrated cleaning solution. The optimum concentration of the dye in the concentrated cleaning solution ranges from about 0.04% w/v to about 0.10% w/v, preferably about 0.07% w/v. The concentrated cleaning solution with the indicator dye is diluted in water in a ratio of approximately two (2) ounces of cleaning solution per gallon of water. The cleaning solution then is used to clean the lines. The lines are flushed with clean water until no blue residue is visualized, indicating that the caustic cleaning solution is completely purged from the lines.
In another aspect of the invention, the cleaning solution is acidic, having a pH in the range of approximately 2 to 3. Dye, for example the blue dye, in the appropriate amount, is added to the acidic cleaning solution and employed to clean the flow lines. The lines are flushed with clean water until no blue residue is visualized, indicating that the acidic cleaning solution is completely purged from the lines. The methods and products of the present invention can be employed to clean any potable liquid flow lines, such as beer, soft drinks, water and so forth.